User blog:MrLuxurysBack/Mr. Luxury's Survival (Song)
(Special thanks to Mystman12 for his characters) (Close up of Baldi, really mad) Baldi: I'm really gonna find you! Mr. Luxury: I've gotta find my friend's 7 notebooks! (The song starts with a couple of Midi synthesizer riffs) (I have heard Baldi's threatening messages, That I need to Avoid him at all costs, but when I found a room that has, a blue notebook with 3 problems.) ML: I've gotta know 'em, or I'll make Baldi Even madder! (As I got the 3rd problem wrong, I've made Baldi madder, and I have heard his ruler smacks, and I know I'm gonna die.) (I have no time to make a fuss, but I need to find the books.) ML: A QUARTER! (I've found a quarter right this instant, but it was taken away by the Bully.) It's a Bully: I'll take that, It's mine now! (As Baldi's smacks drew near I ran like the wind and I have just escaped) ML: I need 6 more notebooks! (Grabbing the next book will make him mad, but I just narrowly dodged) ML: (Sees a tape) A tape... (I took the tape and without warning, I've activated the tape!) Baldi: (Affected) Aaah! I can't hear! (Baldi seems to be affected, not long before I have 5 notebooks, I need two more to escape this place, but will Baldi ever catch me?) ML: I need two more notebooks! (I dashed into a classroom, and I found another notebook, along with the quarter I needed, I've decided to take them both.) ML: A notebook! And what's this, another quarter? (Takes them both) (I need 1 more notebook, but this will be the hardest game, but Arts and Crafters is behind me, but I dare not look at him) (I see a swinging door with a lock on, but I have a quarter, I use it to unlock the door and, It opened with ease and I dashed.) ML: (Hears Baldi's Ruler Smacks right behind him) Huh? (I heard Baldi's Ruler Smacks, that I ran to the nearest door... until I have found the last, notebook and I have took it.) Baldi: GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN! (I have heard Baldi's Voice, Which startled me and I ran, I need to find the 4 exits, but who knows which one is real?) ML: (Sees an exit) An exit? (The exit was blocked off by a map, showing the other exits, but I decided no to, hesitate and find the others.) Arts and Crafters: (Sees ML having all 7 notebooks) WHHHOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHH! (Arts and Crafters teleported me, near Baldi and without warning, I use the BSODA that I recently got, and I need to make a run for my life.) ML: (Sees another exit) Could this be the one? (This exit got blocked off too, and I need to find the real one.) ML: Where are the others at? (I used my Zesty Bar and I have, found the 3rd exit with my luck, but is it the real one? It is not because it is blocked.) ML: Where could the last exit be? The cafeteria! (I ran when Baldi saw me enter, the cafeteria and I've just, found the final exit and without warning, I used it and I have escaped.) Baldi: (Sees ML running into the sunset) Grr... This won't be the last time you see me! (Baldi at least didn't catch me, but I will return the notebooks, to my friend who's happy to see me, and it's the end of... my search.) END Category:Blog posts